Happiness is Imprinting
by An.Unknown.Gem
Summary: Kims cousin from England comes to live with her in La Push and Jacob imprints on her. But what happens when a covent of blood thirsty vampires starts attacking in the Forks La Push area? Rated M to be safe.


**a/n This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. I really would LOVE some reviews PLEASE!!! tell me what you like and what you don't so I can do better next time! Thanks**

* * *

**Allie's POV**

_Sigh, how long have I been on this plane seven hours, eight? It feels longer like I've been here for at least a week or so. I wonder how much longer it'll be until we land._

As if on que the 'fasten your seatbelt sign' started flashing above the cabin door and the pilots voice drifted out through the tanoy telling people we would be landing at Quillayute International Airport momentarily.

_FI-NA-LLY, I get to escape this can of other peoples BO. This place smells worse than an elevator! But even better than escaping this tin of toxic gas is that I get to see my cousin Kim who I haven't seen in like what, a year now? Gosh has it really been that long since she came to visit me in England? But yay I now get to live with her while the 'rents are in Africa studying bug droppings! (Yes bug droppings) why can some parents have cool jobs like working in the media when mine are __entomologists; I guess there are worse jobs than being a entomologist well that is if you're an entomologist not if you're the child of an entomologist, for example __**they**__ get to jet off all around the world to study rare bugs and __**I**__ get to stay home and try to study maths. Yep being an entomologists kid sucks big time._

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now landing at Quillayute International Airport we hope you enjoyed your flight and we thank you for flying with First Air" announced the scratchy voice of the pilot over the tanoy. "Please make sure you take all your belongings with you and leave the plane in a quiet and orderly fashion."

_Urgh; stewards annoy the monkeys outta me, they think they rule the sky; well I have one thing to say to them 'THE WAITORS OF THE SKY' that is all._

**Narrative**

"Kim sweetie calm down, she'll be here in a minute, see her plane just landed" soothed Jared as his girlfriend paced up and down on the stretch of floor in front of the seats they were waiting on.

"I know, I know, its just I can't wait to see her its been what like a year since I went to visit her, Aunt Sophie and Uncle Graham in England and I really want you to meet her, trust me you'll like her instantly; she such a hap--"

"K-I-M-!"

"A-L-L-I-E OH MY GOSH LOOK AT YOU!" Kim ran full tilt towards the oncoming girl grabbing her into what looked like a slightly too tight hug.

"Look at me? Kimber look at you! Having a boyfriend suits you" Allie smiled at her older cousin before turning her face to address Jared "So Mr Skyscraper am I right in guessing your Jared?" asked Allie.

"Mr Skyscraper...? and uhh yeah I'm Jared" Jared smiled back at the cousin; her sense of humor was a lot like Kims and it was obvious that her presence here made Kim happy which pleased Jared.

"Cool" she smiled back at Jared before returning her attention to her beaming cousin. "I guess I now know what you mean when you said tall, he's gotta be nearly 7ft!"

"I'm 6.6 so nearly" Jared answered.

"6.7 actually, you've grown another inch since last Tuesday" Kim put in.

"How do you know that?" Jared asked a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well, the other night after you fell asleep I got bored and decided to measure you" Kim shrugged as she replied it seemed as though it was something she did everyday.

_And knowing Kim she probably did._ thought Allie.

"If you weren't so cute I'd find that creepy" Jared smiled as he looked down into his girlfriends face.

"Good thing I'm cute then isn't it" she beamed up at Jared and rapped up her arm around his lower back.

"You two really are cute, but does anyone mind if we get my bags now?" urged Allie "I really wanna see La Push, its been nearly seven years since I was last there"

"Yeah, sure, course we can" chirped an ecstatic Kim "I really can't wait for you to meet the pa--, guys" Kim quickly corrected herself.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet them from what you've told me I bet they're really wild" said Allie as she walked off towards the baggage carousel.

_If only she knew._

Kim and Jared shared a knowing glance before walking off after Allie.

* * *

**Yay my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic is done *dances around the room* please please please review or the button may get lonely :(**

** Lots of Love and Cookies**

**Gem**


End file.
